


I hate him Soy much

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Barista Yoo Kihyun, Coffee Shops, Cute, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pastry Chef Hyunwoo, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Showki, ShowkiMiniBingo2020, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Hyunwoo owns a coffee shop, Kihyun is the barista.Every morning a very annoying customer tries to flirt with said barista,but Hyunwoo steps in.-Showki Mini Bingo 2020-Prompt: coffee shop, card C-One shotBINGO BABEYYYY
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	I hate him Soy much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, 
> 
> This is the last Showki fic for the Bingo,  
> BINGO AGAIN !!! :D  
> Thank you so much for all of the support you've given me so far <3  
> It makes me so happie!  
> Pls don't mind the mistakes hehe  
> Enjoy!

“chocolate croissant and iced americano with extra sugar and extra ice?”

“Yep.”

“That’ll be 10 dollars.”

As the customer whipped out his card, Kihyun eyed the rest of the line standing behind said customer. Only 3 people left, then the morning rush was over. It was a warm day thus a lot of customers ordered iced drinks, just like this guy. The card reader made an affirmative beep and Kihyun smiled at the guy, chirping a last ‘thank you, have a great day!’. As the lady next in line began to recite her order, Kihyun’s mind started wandering. He knew her order by heart already. An espresso, three americanos, a caramel frappé and a chocolate croissant. Then she’d go to the boba store across the street for the rest of her orders. Kihyun guessed that she worked at an office and was on coffee duty every morning. After getting the cups ready, he paused. The chocolate croissants were gone. The guy before her had taken the last one. Kihyun turned around and wanted to call for help, but the door to the back room already whipped open. Hyunwoo appeared, carrying a tray of freshly-baked goods on his shoulder. The people in the coffee shop turned around to watch, no wonder. Why Hyunwoo decided to carry his tray like a greek god was a mystery to Kihyun. it gave him Kiki’s Delivery Service vibes. 

“Out of chocolate croissants?”, Hyunwoo smiled.

“Yeah.”

The greek god put the tray down and bagged one for the office lady. “Be careful, it’s still hot.”, he said warmly.

She blushed and nodded. Kihyun puffed up his cheeks and finished the rest of the drinks. Hyunwoo was always such a sweetie. He never complained about the mistakes Kihyun made and was always in time with baking delicious things to fill the coffee shop counter. He was almost done arranging the new croissants, tarts and rolls when Kihyun finished helping the last customer.  


For now, I’d be quiet. Only the people who started working late were still in the café now, leisurely sipping their drink and reading something. The café Hyunwoo had opened a few years ago was a popular spot in the area. Kihyun, who’d started working there as a barista a few months after, was quite proud of their achievements. The shop was cosy, warm brown wood covering the walls and a few plants decorating the tables. On every seat, a fluffy pillow rested. The menu had expanded from just a few kinds of coffee to every kind imaginable, teas, baked goods and ice cream in summer. Kihyun loved working at Hyunwoo’s shop. 

“I’m going to get some extra ice.”, Hyunwoo surprised Kihyun by placing his hand on top of the latter’s shoulder. He added a squeeze. “Shout if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” 

After Hyunwoo had disappeared, Kihyun eyed the customers in the café nervously.  _ That _ guy hadn’t visited yet. The clock indicated 8.30 am. It was around the time  _ he _ ’d usually show up… Speak of the devil. The bell at the door indicated the arrival of the customer Kihyun despised most, a guy who always flirted with him no matter how many times Kihyun had turned him down. He sauntered up to the counter and leaned down on it. 

“Hey, Kihyun.”

Kihyun hated the nametags. Hated them.

“Can you get me my usual?”, the guy continued.

“Sure.” 

The young barista turned around and started preparing a soy mocha. As he grabbed the sugar, the customer stopped him.

“You don’t need to put in that extra sugar. You’re already sweet enough.”

Suppressing the urge to gag, Kihyun nodded and proceeded. 

_ “Please god, let this be over quickly….” _ , he prayed in silence as the coffee machine started hissing. 

“Hey I….”, the guy was leaning way too far over the counter for Kihyun’s taste. “I think I can feel something  _ brewing _ between us.”

Kihyun didn’t know whether to cry or laugh. What buzzfeed article did he get those stupid pick-up lines from? The barista gave a weak chuckle and turned back around, drink in hand. The despicable customer was grinning at him. Kihyun tried to evade his look.

“Can I have your name please?”, he asked. The only little jab Kihyun could give was pretend to forget his name every day.

“Come on, Kihyun. You gotta remember your favourite customer’s name!”

“I don’t remember sir, sorry.”

“It’s Eustace.”

“Ah, yes.” Kihyun started to write the name down, debating about whether he was going to spell it wrongly or if that was a bit too much.

“While you’re writing...Can you add your number? Because I like you a  _ latte _ .”

“Um.”

“No sir, sorry.”, a voice suddenly boomed behind Kihyun. The young barista felt an arm sneaking around his shoulders, and the scent of caramelized butter enveloped him. It was Hyunwoo. 

The customer raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“He’s not interested in you. Besides,” Hyunwoo suddenly grabbed hold of Kihyun’s chin and connected their lips. It wasn’t just a short peck, Hyunwoo really went for it with a long and sensual smooch. Finally, their lips disconnected but he added a short but loud smack for extra confirmation. “He’s my boyfriend already.”

Kihyun had almost dropped the coffee he was holding. Eustace was staring at them with his mouth wide open. Some of the customers were wearing the same face of absolute astonishment. 

I-um. Yeah.” Eustace swiped his card over the card reader and pried his coffee from Kihyun’s hands. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave now.” 

The cup in his hand had ‘Eustass’ written on it. He left and didn’t look back at the couple behind the counter. Hyunwoo smiled, happy at his success. Kihyun had turned red, in shock at his boyfriend for doing that. 

“Hyunwoo! How could you!!”

“He kept bothering you.”, the pastry-baking surprise-kissing greek god answered. He planted another kiss, onto Kihyun’s cheek. He really couldn’t care less about the customers still staring at them. “You’re my boyfriend, can’t I kiss you?”

“You can, but not….You know what? Yeah you can do it to make that dude fuck off.”

Hyunwoo’ laughter flew through the coffee shop. “Sure? You don’t like him? He’s got some lovely pick-up lines.”

“Dear god, no. He’s like….He’s like the leftover dried up piece of cake and you’re the freshly-baked buttery croissant.”

Hyunwoo fondly caressed Kihyun’s cheek. “Thanks for calling me a croissant.”

The barista gave the pastry-chef a playful slap. “You know what I mean! Also, shouldn’t you go check on your croissants?”

“Ah! Yeah, you’re right.”

Hyunwoo jogged back to the kitchen to check on his precious pastries. Kihyun started wiping the counter, smiling at his boyfriend’s antics. The customers were happy and the plants were flourishing. The spicy scent of coffee hung in the air. It was a lovely day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I really appreciate it ;w;  
> also: sorry to all people called Eustace!! and sorry to the reader for enduring those coffee puns xD  
> Wanna be friends? I'm @MaddieBumbleBee on the bird app <3


End file.
